Falling For You
by IceQueenRex
Summary: How far can you fall for a person? Raven asks herself that everytime she's with Speedy. But she realises that despite the fact that she's falling for him, he's not winning without a fight. Sequel to Conflicting Emotions and Cherry Seeds


Title: Falling For You

_Said there'd be no going back  
Promised myself I'd never be that sad _

She'd fallen. Hard and painfully. Or maybe she was still falling. She really had no idea of how things worked in this department. Not when she was new to the whole 'liking a guy' thing as Bee had so nicely put it when the Titan girls had a movie night.

But how far had she fallen so far? Was there any chance that maybe she could climb back up again? No...it was Speedy. It was all him. And there didn't really seem like any chance that she was going to want to stop falling. Or did she? It was so confusing.

He was just there. Just another one of those bad ass Casanovas who had decided to prey on her. That wasn't fun she decided.

_Maybe that's why you've come along  
To show me, it's not always bad_

"Hey Rae." Came the purr of the boy who currently occupied her thoughts.

She didn't even bother looking up. "Go away."

"You don't _really _want that do you Rae?" He asked, his voice deep as he eased closer, walking around the sofa until he was behind her.

_Don't let him get to you. You are in control. _She chanted to herself, gripping the book in her hands tightly as she almost tore the page out while turning it. Her fingers trembled and her breath shook within her chest.

The boy's fingers ran slowly from the top of her head to her collar bone, the tips lightly brushing the smooth of her skin. "Raven..." He called softly, kneeling down behind her and whispering her name into her thick mass of hair.

_cos I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so  
_

"Stop it Speedy." She said quietly, forcing herself to stop being affected by his very presence, by the sound of his voice and by the rapid beating of her heart.

"You don't mean that." He said, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

_You're right._ She thought, annoyed with herself for letting him do this to her. Letting him send her to the brink of desire and the edge of her sanity.

_It's true I've become a skeptic  
How many couples really love _

It was driving her insane. His cocky and arrogant nature, his devilish smirk and his seductive voice that could send any girl over the edge. How she managed to avoid it for this long, she had no idea. But she was going to keep on doing it. It didn't matter that they'd done some very irresponsible stuff...twice. She wasn't going to do it anymore.

And she told him just that. "I'm not doing it anymore Speedy. I can't. We can't. It's wrong and you know it." She refused to turn around and look at him despite his fingers running up and down her collar bone.

He was silent and Raven was sure that he was angry but what startled her was when she heard laughter erupting from his lips. A deep, seductive almost smug laughter and she found herself blushing for no reason.

_Just wish I had a crystal ball  
To show me, if it's worth it all_

"Oh Raven. Raven, Raven, Raven. You're so naïve. I would never have thought you of all people would think that this sort of thing could end so easily and abruptly." He said, tracing the curve of her cheek.

Violet brows furrowed. "What?"

He chuckled. "You're too good you know that? You're too much of a heroine. You always think of doing the 'right thing' even when what you're doing isn't bad." He blew into her ear and whispered, "And this is too right to be wrong. You know this."

_cos I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so _

And she did. She couldn't deny the feelings that coursed through her mind every time she was near him, ever since the day that had started all this. Those damn cherries. His damn masked eyes. His damn voice that could make her shiver with a single word. Those hands, so warm and masculine. That body that could break her so easily should he try. Those lips. Oh the things those lips could do.

But still, she was defiant. "We're not doing it ever again. It was all just some childish fun." She bit out, gripping the book tightly as she clenched her jaw.

_Just stay strong. Keep him away. Don't let him win._

A slow smirk came over his lips and the boy stood, walking around the couch and standing in front of her, arms crossed and leaning sideways on one leg. His head was raised slightly in an almost aristocratic manner as he looked down at her from the top of his nose.

_Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so_

The smug, arrogant and slightly condescending smile only made her fury stronger.

"Childish fun eh? Seriously Rae, is that the best you got?" He asked.

She stood up swiftly her gaze fiery as she glared at him, their face only a few inches apart though due to her height it seemed much more.

"Enough is enough Speedy. You've had your fun. Why don't you go bother someone else. I'm sure Starfire wouldn't mind." She spat. "Though I'll have you know that the minute to leave her crying I'll be on your case and trust me, "she sneered," you'll be in a lot of pain."

His grin only widened. "You see Rae, that's the thing. I don't want anyone else. They don't have the dark side you have."

Her glare fell to a frown. "What are you saying?"

The tips of his fingers went under her chin and he raised her face towards his. "They're not like you Rae. They're kind and gentle and sweet as sugar. But you're not. Are you Raven?"

_And I've got to be sure  
cos it's been so long _

Her eyes widened in anger and she moved to punch him in the stomach but he caught her fist easily and swung her around, landing her hard on the coffee table. He smirked down at her.

"Play nice little birdie." He said deeply as he placed his hands either side of her on the table and moved forward, enjoying every moment as she backed down, her face reddening and the look that expelled fear and apprehension.

"Looks like Raven isn't so tough now eh? Tsk tsk tsk. Should've played nice from the start." He purred, leaning down so his face was only centimetres from hers.

She hissed and backed away, her hands pulling her back until she reached the edge of the table, her fingers gripping round the side. "Speedy, I'm warning you..."

_And I cannot take the pain again  
If it all goes wrong _

"Warning me about what?" He stated challengingly, his tone showing just how well he knew that there was nothing Raven could do to him...would do to him. "Face it Rae, you want this just as much as I do."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Watch it Speedy, you may know a lot less about me than you think you do."

"Oh really?" He asked mockingly. His hair glowed a fiery gold in the candlelight and his teeth shone a stark white. His air changed and he took on a more violently satisfied stature, a dark smirk gracing his lips as he came closer. "But Raven..." he began innocently, "don't I know you a lot more than any other guy ever will?"

She let out a shuddering breath and this time she was angry. He was purposely trying to humiliate her by throwing facts that she didn't need reminding of into her face. "You stop that this instance-"

"Why though? It's the truth. And if I remember correctly...you're all about the truth aren't you?" He lifted a hand and slowly traced the outline of her face, stopping at her chin before looking into her eyes through masked orbs.

"You know no one will ever know you the way I do."

And he was right. She wouldn't let them. She was too close with Speedy to allow anyone else in and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. And she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she'd always lose this battle. But...maybe it was the battle that brought her out, making her even more willing when she lost.

She was strong. She could resist any temptation. Except this one. Speedy.

_cos I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so _

How far had she fallen? She didn't know. She didn't care. But she'd put up one last attempt at a fight before the end. She'd try and see what would come out of that. In her mind, she knew the answer; nothing. But watching the leer play on his face, she knew that the fight was what kept him coming like her.

Both of them wanting to win despite knowing the outcome anyway.

A dark grin lugged one corner of her lips. "You say that, but honestly Speedy, you know nothing about me."

It was his cue.

His hands snaked around her wrists and he pushed her down, the both of them caught in what some would call a very suggestive position on the heavy, dark coffee table.

_Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so  
_

She breathed a mirthless laugh, her violet orbs gazing challengingly into his masked ones. "What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

He only snorted, "Truth is in the eye of the beholder. I know the truth. The truth is that I know you like every single thin line on the palm of my hand."

She struggled against him, trying to pry her hands free from his iron grip. "Prove it." She spat.

_I want you so much  
I need you so much _

The grin on his lips widened. "With pleasure." He bent down and crashed his lips against hers, his lips moving in the way he knew she loved. His tongue tasting every inch of her mouth, tantalizing, teasing and treasuring. Just the way she liked it.

Her mouth opened on its own accord and she sighed in ecstasy. Slowly, his hands unclasped themselves from her wrists and his fingers slid up her arm to her shoulders in a way that made her shiver.

Her legs slid slowly against his and moved to wrap themselves around his hips. He chuckled into the kiss and whispered against her lips; "This enough proof for you?"

She pulled him closer so her lips whispered sharply into his ear, "Not nearly." And he smiled, more than happy to do it all over again.

_I want you so much  
I need you so much _

A while later, when Raven had finally given into him, they lay in the same position on the table, their breathing deep and slow. Masculine yet lithe arms curled around the small nineteen year old form of the girl and he breathed in the scent of her hair deeply.

"So...have I won you yet?" He asked huskily, stroking her cheek.

Heavy lidded amethyst eyes gazed back at him sleepily before she whispered lazily, "You won me the day you taught me how to spit cherry seeds. And you've been winning me back every time since."

He smiled and stood, picking her up and laying them both down on the couch, slightly pitying the table for enduring them this long.

"And I'll keep on winning you back. You'll always keep falling for me." Despite his cocky tone and teasing grin, Raven laughed softly, closing her eyes and nodding.

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N: And finally! I have this up! I've been working on it ever since all of you wonderful readers asked me for another sequel to Conflicting Emotions and Cherry Seeds. I think that this will be the final story in that series though you can definitely expect more Teen Titans stories from me soon! Just wait until I finish my move. I just thought I'd put this up before I leave tomorrow. So please REVIEW and thanks to all who have reviewed the two prequels. Tell me your thoughts and no I do not own Teen Titans or the song Falling For You by Jem. So for now...REVIEW!!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
